Bonnie Watson, character in Two Paradises fantasy/fiction realm
from The Essential Paradise, series sourcebook Doc. 6.29.05. Bonnie Watson is an occasional character in stories set in the Two Paradises fantasy/fiction realm, as devised by author Jonnie Comet. As a friend of Lady Susie Cavaliere and of Darby St Claire, Bonnie appears most frequently in episodes within the Paradise Two domain. Personal information * Full name: Bonnie Ann Watson * Birthdate: 10 Jun 1979 (Gemini) * Birthplace: Mercy Hospital, Hurricane Hole. * Parents: John Watson, with Alice Watson (deceased) * Nationality: Paradisian citizen, belonger * Residence: Pirates’ Cove, Eden I. * Height: 163 cm ft 4 in * Weight: 53 kg lb * Figure: B 87C, W 61, H 88 * Hair: medium brown, wavy, worn medium short * Eyes: blue * Complexion: medium fair; tans well * Ethnic background: Scots, Irish, English, Austrian * Religion: Anglican * School: North Eden High School, Eden I.; O-levels: 1995 Story arcs: Paradise One, Paradise Two; 1994-1998 As an avid Strategist, usually aligned with Lady Susie’s Menage Maroon, Bonnie appears in many of the episodes detailing larger Strategy games, especially those in Somerset Township and in Treasurers’ Cay. Background and lifestyle Bonnie’s father, John, is co-owner and manager of the Dry Dock pub, in Market Street, Pirates’ Cove. Her mother, Alice, died of leukemia in 1987; since then Bonnie has formed a close, supportive relationship with her father. John’s steady girlfriend, Janette Deal, fourteen years his junior, whom he began dating over Christmas, works as a waitress, bartender, and event planner at the pub. Bonnie is true to her name, being lively, optimistic and goodnatured by natural disposition and by inclination. She is known for a resilient sense of humour and for being fond of the limelight, especially in the expectation of entertaining others. She is generally considered exceptionally pretty, having an appealing fashion sense and attractive élan in dressing and doing makeup. Bonnie prefers wearing her hair down but working in the pub requires her to have it up and covered most of the time. Relationships With Sherry Moss and Darby, Bonnie is a member of the ‘Three Musketettes’, a group of three girls from Somerset who have attended primary, elementary and secondary school together. Others who associate with Bonnie and those two include Debbie Pangarth, Mickey Davies, Laura Ivey, and Dawn Curtiss. Lady Susie is a late arrival to this clique though she quickly ingratiates herself with the others and becomes, partly by virtue of heading her own Strategy team, something of a leader amongst the others. Bonnie’s father John begins dating Janette over Christmas 1990; she moves in at the house in Pitcairn Street in 1993, mainly due to Janette’s losing a lease option. The two do expect to marry and have Bonnie’s approval. Bonnie dates boys frequently, typically only as casual dating acquaintances. In Sweet Sixteen she is observed at the Somerset Casino Inn, whilst stepping out of a toilet with a young man. In Polkadots and Moonbeams, she is seen in the company of another buy. On both occasions the implication is that Bonnie has been sexually involved with them; though no proof is provided either way. In Girls Will Be Girls, Bonnie becomes, by degrees, fascinated by her own observations of the same-sex intrigues of Darby and Lady Susie, yields to temptation, first with Lady Susie, which she enjoys, and another four or five times with Darby, which she finds less inspiring. Whilst Darby regards the episodes as a victory over yet another formerly-repressed girl, Bonnie makes little of what she shared with Darby and honours Lady Susie’s request that the tryst remain a secret. * * * = Doc. 6.29.05. b. 2015.15. ©Jonnie Comet Productions Ltd. All rights reserved =